It's In Your Eyes
by akina kumitami
Summary: Just a little fluff. On a cold snowy day, Kagome finds herself lost in thoughts of eyes the color of warm honey. So, she goes back to see them in person. Oneshot.


Ok, so after a not-so-brief hiatus, I've been inspired to write another ficlet. Actually, I got a review on one of my rather old Inuyasha fics today and figured "Hell, why not. I haven't done an Inuyasha one in a long time." Just a one-shot, sappy, and inspired by my own boy IRL. Pre end-of-series (for those of you who've read the ending of the manga released in Japan a while back).

* * *

  
Kagome tapped her pen impatiently against the notebook paper on her desk. It had a few scribbles on it, marking the beginnings of what was supposed to be an essay for her literature class that was due at the end of the week and would count towards the majority of her already dangerously low grade. Since today had been a snow day at school and she was home anyway to help her family make the family shrine's transition into winter mode, the high schooler decided that it was a good time to try and be productive. After all, she'd come back from the Sengoku period only yesterday and it had been monster-free at the time. The others could hold the fort down while she helped a bit in her own time.

The others…one particular member of the group came to mind.

Kagome sighed. This essay was getting no where fast. Especially when her thoughts kept floating into the one corner she was trying to keep them away from.

By now it was no secret to anyone that she was quite head-over-heels-if-not-madly-and-completely-against-her-better-judgement in love with Inuyasha (except maybe to Inuyasha, but she couldn't actually tell if he knew). Even her friends in the modern age knew of her complicated relationship, though without all the minor details, like the half-demon half-human part.

As it was, this essay was going nowhere. So Kagome sat back in her chair and just let her mind wander wherever it wanted to go.

She found herself thinking of Inuyasha. She pictured his tense face as she took her empty backpack to the well and argued with him until he agreed to let her go home alone for the remainder of the week. She could see the annoyed look as she fell through time but took one last long glance up at him before he faded into the blackness.

She could see his eyes the color of warm honey, which besides the fuzzy ears were his best feature. They were the most beautiful things to look at and Kagome found herself having to tell herself not to stare into them too long or she could get lost in all the emotions behind them; sadness, care, worry, determination, annoyance, playfulness, and the one she always caught in a brief second just after a moment of life or death when they both realize that everything is alright now with her in his arms that she almost but didn't dare assume might be love.

Kagome smiled in content. Those amber eyes could be so sharp and yet so gentle. It was like a secret he kept just for her, and he would tell her with his eyes.

Ohhhh those eyes…

So suddenly that the pen that had been still in her loose fingers flew across the room and hit her fat cat and her chair almost fell backwards, Kagome jumped up and ran to her closet. She dug out her new winter boots and her warmest pants, socks, and sweater. Then she bounded down the stairs and made a quick stop in the kitchen to pack a few cups of ramen into her bag.

"Where are you going, dear?" her mother asked as she rummaged in the cupboards for some hot cocoa packets.

"I just need to make a quick trip to the Sengoku era. I forgot to tell Inuyasha something important and he won't be here to get me for a few more days."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly. "Okay dear, tell him I say hello will you? And don't be gone too long, your grandfather might still need help in the storehouse and I don't want him running around in the cold for too long."

"Sure thing, Mom!" With a distracted wave Kagome was slipping into her winter coat and hat and jogging out into the bitter air.

The path to the well hadn't been dug yet, so Kagome found the trek a bit hard to make. Still, with her backpack snug on her shoulders and one gloved hand holding her hat on her head, she jumped feet first into the dark well.

When she reemerged 500 years in the past, she was not surprised to find white snow on the ground. She was even less surprised when the clawed hand of a figure in red reached out to pull her up. Inuyasha however was surprised, and a bit annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing back here so early? I thought you had made it clear you were staying in your time for at least three days."

Kagome brushed the snow off her mittens and smiled brightly. "Hello to you, too. I just wanted to bring some things back. I figured it had snowed here too since we got a lot of It back home."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Feh, we're fine in the cold here, you know."

"I know, but I just wanted to bring you some gifts to help make it easier!"

"If it ain't that ramen stuff, I ain't interested in your magical future crap."

"Well then, maybe I won't even let you have the ramen, let alone my magical future hot cocoa crap and magical future hand warmers crap."

"What? But hey!"

"Well you're being so ungrateful, I don't think you deserve it!"

"Fine! Stupid wench!"

Kagome glared. Then she inhaled, and Inuyasha's own glare turned into panic.

"Wait, no, I meant—"

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, creating a comically deep body print in the snow. Kagome took this moment to cool down and giggle at her crushed expense. After all, these small fights were common. It'd be more abnormal if she DIDN'T yell at him and make him sit at least once.

When Inuyasha had recovered, Kagome walked over and delicately brushed the snow off his ears, smiling when they twitched under her touch.

"You're such a hot-head, you never let me explain why I really came here so soon. Besides to bring you ramen."

The grumpy look began to fade from the dog-demon's smooth face. "Okay, then what brings you back?"

Kagome let her hand linger on his head as she smiled softly down at him. "I just brought the stuff so that I'd have a reason to come see you again."

Inuyasha looked up at her, for some reason surprised by this. "What? Really?"

She nodded, smiling a little wider.

"Feh…" Even as he muttered and blushed with embarrassment, Kagome caught the way the demon boy's lips curved up slightly and the way his eyes softened when they met hers into his indescribable look that seemed to say what he wouldn't, '_I'm glad you're here, I missed you._'

* * *

  
So it's kind of thrown together, but I really did think it out. It's hard having the person you love always on your mind. At least Kagome can just jump into a well to see her boy. I might be a little jealous, haha.

Anyway, reviews are cool, but if you've all abandoned me I'll understand. Just promise you'll visit again sometime. : )


End file.
